


We're Just Roommates … Or Could We Be Something More?

by ScribblingMama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alya/OFC Mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Lukadrien Mentioned, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Nino Lahiffe, Roommates, Set in NYC, ninette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingMama/pseuds/ScribblingMama
Summary: Marinette finds herself in a run of bad luck. Not only has she lost her job, but she's also lost her apartment in the same 24 hours. Thankfully, Nino has a spare room that he's willing to let her use. As the two settle into living with someone else, they find themselves struggling with their feelings for one another. The two idiots have been in love for years, but neither knows the other feels the same.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through a bunch of old works and rediscovered the few stories I wrote for Ninette in the past. This story sorta came to life as I pictured two pining idiots in love, living under the same roof and not knowing how the other feels. Lots of pining, deepening friendship, and eventual romance follow Nino and Marinette. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fun little story.

To say this week sucked would be the greatest understatement.

Walking into her favorite coffee shop, Marinette barely acknowledged the barista behind the counter with a tight smile and a nod before taking up residence at a table near the back. Her fingers tapped out an anxious melody against the vinyl-covered wood. She kept a steady gaze on the doorway, waiting for the cavalry she most needed to arrive.

The barista came around the counter with a steaming cup and set it down in front of her. "You look like you need a pick-me-up, so take this one on the house."

"Th-thank you," she stuttered in reply, startled by the kindness of the act and the soft understanding shining in the other woman's gaze. A glance at the nametag produced the barista's name. She used it when she cleared her throat to thank the woman once more, then took a sip to show her gratitude further. "Mm. This is really good. How did you know?"

The barista chuckled at this. "I have a good memory, and you're here most days getting this same order. So, I took a chance after seeing the way you came in. If you need anything else, let me know. I'll see what I can do."

Marinette nodded her gratitude and let the barista return to her duties. She remained sitting at the table until the door's bell rang and Nino appeared, the first of her cavalry to arrive. Shoving back her seat, she dashed past the few patrons milling near the counter and leaped toward him, assured from years of friendship that he would catch her.

He didn't let her down. His arms wrapped around her and tugged her close.

She could feel his warm breath as he whispered near her ear, "Hey, Nette, it'll be okay. Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

Nodding, she clung tighter for another few moments, only letting go when she spotted Alya and Adrien entering the shop.

More hugs were exchanged with her other friends with assurances that they all had her back, something she'd known but still liked to hear. Belatedly recalling where they were, she nodded toward the table she'd claimed earlier and settled in the chair she'd vacated upon spying Nino.

Adrien dashed up to the counter to place an order for them all and returned moments later with coffees and a small variety of baked goods. He ensured her parents' baked goods were far superior, gaining a mock glare from the barista in return, but he also knew this moment needed something sugary sweet while she explained what was going on.

"Alright, girl. Spill. What's going on?" Alya asked, not wasting any more time after downing a good bit of her coffee and her muffin.

Marinette didn't know where to start, but she knew she had to get it out if they were going to help her. So, straightening her shoulders and lifting up her chin, she swallowed only once before she said, "As of ten this morning, I've been laid off from the boutique and will be losing my apartment by Sunday evening."

Three shouts of "What?" followed her proclamation.

Despite knowing what their reaction would be, she couldn't stop the grimace that tensed her muscles and made her lurch backward in her seat. Thankfully, she didn't upend the chair and send herself sprawling across the floor, not that it wasn't possible with her track record of clumsiness.

A hand reached out and gave hers a squeeze, reassuring her they were still there and wouldn't abandon her.

She followed the hand up to the short, capped sleeve and further until Nino's reassuring smile came into view. Another squeeze on her hand came when their gazes met. Warmth spread through her at the bit of comfort and contact he offered her.

Gathering her courage, she faced the other two and explained all the events leading to her current predicament. The boutique where she worked had been mismanaging their funds. In fact, the manager had been outright stealing profits to pay for their extravagant lifestyle, sending the boutique into major financial straits. While the manager is facing criminal charges, the owners have investigated the books and found no way to keep the boutique from shutting its doors, leaving the few employees to find new employment elsewhere without any type of severance package to tide them over.

The loss of her job wouldn't be so bad, but she'd woken up that morning and found a notice waiting on her door. The words had melded together into one big blur, incomprehensible and downright laughable but no less the perfect way to end her lousy week. Several code violations had been spotted in over half the apartments within the building, leading to the complete removal of all tenants. More inspections would be completed as the property management handled each uncovered violation. The notice informed her she would lose her apartment for at least two months, shooting past the end of her lease agreement. All negotiations for new ones are stalled until further notice. She had three days to clear out her things and find a new place.

These two events had been her reason for summoning her friends, hopeful they might provide some quick resources she could utilize. At the least, they would be the perfect people to help her brainstorm solutions since her mind had deserted her with each new obstacle tossed into her path.

"I love it here," she admitted in a low voice after she wrapped up her woeful tale. "I don't want to live above my parents' bakery in Paris again, not if I can find some way to stay here with you all. I like it here in New York."

*****

Nino sat beside her, his heart wrenching at the losses Marinette had suffered in the past couple of days. How could life be so cruel to someone who made everyone else's lives better by simply being her bright and bubbly self? His hand tightened around hers, hoping to convey how much he wanted her to stay with them in New York. Losing her to Paris would be unbearable.

"Of course, we'll help you, girl. It's the least we can do after all you've done for each of us over the years. No way you're leaving New York. Right, guys?"

He nodded and spied Adrien doing the same in his periphery. "Whatever you need, Nette. We're here to help."

Adrien followed up with similar sentiments.

To his relief, Marinette gave them all a watery smile, almost as if she couldn't quite believe how quick her friends would react to her plea for help. She wasn't one to ask for it. When she did, Nino knew. So did the others that she really needed it. If it meant dropping something, then that's what they'd do.

"You guys are the best," she whispered, her voice rasping from forcibly holding back her emotions. "I already have a few prospects lined up for jobs, and I do have a couple of commissions I can quickly finish to pad my savings account. I just need to find somewhere temporary to stay until I find a new place to live. If you could help me pack up my stuff, I should be able to beat the notice's deadline for vacating the apartment. I promise there'll be plenty of food to help pay back all your hard work, and I'll owe you all a wonderful dinner when I'm back on my feet."

"Girl, you don't have to pay us back for anything. Friends help friends. Tell us when and we'll be there with boxes, tape, and everything you could need to get your stuff out. I have a storage locker you can use in my building for now, and I'm sure we can find someplace where you can crash that isn't some sleazy motel or rundown apartment again." Alya pulled out her phone as she spoke, already pulling up a few apartment locator apps and putting in the necessary data for Marinette's situation.

Adrien's phone also appeared a moment later, his contacts coming on the screen. Nino caught a few of the more prominent designers and boutiques Adrien modeled for occasionally in the list, certain Adrien would find something within one of them for Marinette to pursue a job placement.

Wanting to do something, Nino turned toward her and dropped his voice low so others wouldn't overhear him. "I have a spare room if you'd like to stay with me. My roommate bailed a couple months ago, and I could really use some help with the rent."

Marinette's eyes widened as they met his. She opened and closed her mouth several times, not at all sure she'd heard him correctly. It was a look he'd seen quite a bit in the years he'd known her, and it was one that he always enjoyed getting from her now and then. It didn't matter to him that he'd told her a small lie, one that could only help her if she would take him up on his offer.

He didn't count on it backfiring on him a moment later as an angry glint entered her gaze.

"Ninny, why didn't you tell us you were in trouble? If you needed help, you could've told us. Why would you hide this from us? I didn't even know you had a roommate or that you needed one. Are we not friends? Good friends?"

Alya and Adrien grew quite attentive to their conversation. Marinette barraged him with questions, both their phones dropping to the table. This was not the goal he had in mind when he broached the subject with her, especially with the wicked gleam he caught in Alya's knowing gaze. All he needed was Alya exposing him and the lie he'd dropped without compunction. She would have no trouble enlightening Marinette of more than his little lie. He couldn't afford Alya divulging all his secrets to the woman sitting beside him.

He nodded, thinking quickly to cover himself the best he could. "Yeah, we are, Nette. I'm not in that much trouble."

At her doubtful look, he added, "Really. I'm not. Is it a bit tighter? Sure, but I'm handling it. Having someone else would make it easier was all I meant. It would be a favor to me if you would consider being my roommate."

"Are you sure that's all, Ninny? You're really not in trouble?" Marinette held his gaze, her worried frown digging into his conscience.

He forced a reassuring smile onto his face as he gave her another nod. "I'm sure. So, what do you say? Be my roommate?"

She dropped her gaze to her hands, picking at one of her nails after retrieving her hand from his grasp. Not a sound passed between their small group as each waited for her answer to his question. With each passing second she remained quiet, hope slipped away until he readied a reply to let her off the hook if the thought seemed too terrible to her. That thought hurt him to admit, but he couldn't blame her if she turned him down. Living alone and living with someone else were two entirely different lifestyles, and they'd all been excited to taste that freedom of living alone for the first time. No way would she give it up, even if she found herself in a bit of a tricky spot with her latest news.

"You know it doesn't have to be forever, Mari," Adrien said at last, breaking the silence. "Besides, of the four of us, Nino is the neatest one. I'm sure his place would be far preferable to any other option, especially a lousy motel."

Nino didn't know if he should feel irritated or proud that Adrien had solicited his opinion on the matter, especially when comparing Nino's place to a lousy motel.

His mind quickly changed when she finally nodded. "Okay, Ninny. Let's give it a shot. Let's be roommates."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is an insane idea, you know that, right?" Alya practically shouted at him moments after they all left the coffee shop. "What are you hoping to gain here, Nino? M isn't a damsel in distress, and that's not usually your style anyway. So, I'm wondering what you're up to."

"No, Nette isn't a damsel in distress, but she is my friend. One of the best friends I've had. How can I turn my back when she asks for help, Al? Why does there need to be some ulterior motive to my offer?" He didn't dare glance at her as he asked, knowing it wouldn't help keep his temper in check. The implication he was being one of those trademarked guys in the hopes of garnering favor with a woman didn't sit well with him. He wasn't like that. His maman had raised him better than that.

A small part of him wondered if she might be right, especially when she countered. "Because, Nino Lahiffe, I know you've been in love with Marinette for almost a decade. I've known since that fateful day at the zoo all those years ago. It's never gone away. No, it's only gotten bigger since then. You can't ask her to be your roommate to 'help' her if you're also secretly hoping that she'll spend enough time with you to fall in love with you. That's so wrong, and you know it."

The light at the corner stopped Nino from his pursuit to get away from Alya.

He refused to let it stop him instead choosing to ignore her latest pointed comments. In his mind, he was doing a favor for a friend, nothing more than that and without ulterior motives. It wouldn't matter if that friend was Marinette, Alya, and most recently, Adrien. His conscience wouldn't let him ignore them and their pain, not when he had an extra room to spare. Sure, it currently housed his small studio where he worked mostly from home, but that could be remedied within a few hours of rearranging, which was his current plan. Well, it would be if he could shake Alya or perhaps gain her assistance. She'd have to promise to drop her unnecessary questions and warnings about possible motives he might harbor.

A hand on his forearm pulled him from his thoughts. His gaze followed the hand to the concerned look in Alya's eyes as she frowned up at him.

"Hey, I'm not trying to spit on your generosity, Nino, but I also know you. You think you can keep your feelings to yourself while living with Marinette? You really think this is the wisest move for you and for her?" She drew a breath and let it out. "Come on, Nino. You know I'm rooting for you and whatever happy ending you want with whoever captures your heart. I just don't want to see you get your heart broken if Marinette doesn't or can't return your feelings. I don't want to see her hurt, either. You two have been friends for so long, and I know losing that friendship will only hurt you both."

The light switched again.

Neither moved while other pedestrians moved around them, jostling them here and there in their hurry to arrive at their next destination.

It wasn't until the light switched again that Nino dropped his gaze to his shoes and pulled the brim of his trusty hat low over his eyes. The habit had been one he'd adopted since his younger days when he wanted to disappear from whatever trouble he'd found himself in. Though, it rarely ever worked. It still came, but the comfort of the thought had been enough to weather whatever came his way. It was enough to help him handle this new trouble, too.

"Look, Al, I get it. I'm not delusional in believing this new arrangement is going to change her mind. I'm not that manipulative, either." He brought his gaze up to her as confidence and determination filled him. "But, I'm not going to turn my back on her. She needs a place to stay. She'll always be free to leave anytime she wants, and she will know that. There won't be any lease agreements tying her to the apartment or to me. As long as she's safe and happy, then that's all that will matter to me. I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all. Being her friend will be enough. It's been enough all this time."

Her hand squeezed his arm as she offered him a small smile. It was the first one she'd given him since she'd begun this confrontation.

When the light switched to let pedestrians cross the street, they two walked with the flow of the others surrounding them, intent of reaching his apartment.

"So, would you like some help with rearranging your apartment? Last time I checked, you have some moving to do if you're going to make your lie look legit for Marinette's sake." Alya nudged his shoulder with hers as they neared the front door of his building.

Nino nodded. "Yeah, I could use some help. You free for a couple hours?"

"Yep, free as a bird until Marinette calls us all over to help her move her stuff. I don't expect that to happen until later today or tomorrow at the earliest. She'll need time to freak out about moving on short notice and make her detailed plan of action before she can get started." She walked through the door Nino held open for her, chuckling. "It's probably a good thing Adrien went with her. He's pretty good at getting her to calm down and focus on one problem at a time. I know he's done that for me a time or two in the past."

"Yeah, usually when you're ready to jump the gun on a story, which would always get you in trouble in the past."

Memories of their past followed them up the few flights of stairs to Nino's apartment. Marinette's high-strung nature and Alya's rashness had been some of the biggest contentions within their group. Nino could rarely convince them to slow down or maintain calm. It'd usually been enough to send him into a tizzy as well, always wanting to do what he could to make his friends happy. Well, Marinette more than Alya was more typical, but both ladies had been high priorities since their younger teenage years in Nino's world. They'd been the ones to make his life a bit more bearable at school when bullies would've messed with him, both more than ready and willing to stick up for others.

When they walked through the door of his apartment a minute later, Nino nodded toward the hall where the two rooms and the bathroom sat. "I was thinking we start in my room. Dinner's on me for all your help."

Alya nodded, rolling up her sleeves. "Let's get started then. My time doesn't come cheap, Lahiffe."

"Oh, I know it doesn't."

He barely dodged the pillow she shot at him.

*****

The sun had risen only minutes before a knock sounded at her door.

Thankfully, she'd been up before the sun and rushed toward the door, opening it with a flourish and a grateful smile.

"Morning, Mari. I've come bearing gifts," Adrien said as he held up the carrier with the blessed fragrance of coffee from her favorite shop in one hand. In the other, he held out a bag that bore the shop's name and contained her favorite muffins as promised. "So, you ready for the big move? Alya and Nino should be here any minute with a moving van."

"Yeah, I think so. I have almost everything packed, not that I'll find anything for a while, but I can work that out later." She took the coffee he handed her and one of the muffins, offering him a soft smile. "I'm so grateful you could help me as much as you did the other day. You're the best, Adrien. Oh, and thank Luka for letting me borrow you. I know he's just gotten back into town and how much he's missed you. Tell him I owe him a dinner, too, whenever I get my first paycheck again."

"I will. He would be here to help, but they needed him for some emergency at the studio. You know how it is to be a famous guitarist for the world's most famous rock star." Adrien shot a goofy grin at her while nibbling at his muffin and sipping his coffee.

Silence reigned for a few moments. The comfortableness had been hard-won after a few years of jumbled feelings between them. It had taken them far longer and some unnecessary tears of frustration to realize they were better as friends. They had gotten there, though, and wouldn't trade what they share for anything.

When Adrien finished his muffin, he tossed away his trash and turned back to her. Curiosity burned bright in his gaze as he met and held hers. His fingers tapped against the granite countertop of her kitchen nook while his foot bounced on the stool's rung. "So, how are you feeling about living with Nino? I know I kinda endorsed the idea the other day, but I wanted to get your thoughts on the subject."

"I don't know what you mean. We're friends." She dropped her gaze to the countertop, picking at an imaginary crack. "Why would I have any thoughts on living him any more than I'd have living with you or Alya?"

That got a derisive laugh from him. "You know why, Mari. You really suck at hiding your feelings."

"I hid them from you well enough," she countered, then hated herself for falling into his trap.

Triumph filled his expression at her words. "Well, I'm an idiot, too, if you recall. Takes one to know one."

Not willing to stand back down, she met his gaze with a determined look in the hopes of masking how shaky she truly felt at his words. It wouldn't do for anyone to guess her secret, one she'd been harboring for a while but had no intention of doing anything about.

"And how am I an idiot?"

This time, he chuckled, his head shaking. "You tell me, Mari. What could make anyone an idiot? What could make someone do stupid things, hoping for the outcome they truly desire? Or at least hoping for something they believe they truly desire?"

His brow rose in direct challenge for her to label it, to say aloud the emotion.

She refused to rise to the bait. Doing so would only make him more insufferable, and she had no intention of alienating help during this move. Instead, she stood her ground and decided to wait him out. Knowing him as she did, he would break first and fill the mounting silence, hoping to win the upper hand against her at least once.

"Come now, Mari. Cat got your tongue?" He stepped closer to her, crowding her personal space without threatening it. "Oh, Mari, sweet Mari, you know you want to say it. Just admit it aloud and set yourself free. Come on. You can do it. All you have to say is, 'I love …'"

"I love pizza," she shouted and jabbed him in the stomach. With a warning glare, she raised her voice and greeted their new arrivals. "Hey, Al. Ninny. We have everything ready. Just need to load up the van and be on our way."

The other two shared a confused look but shrugged.

Before they could try and question her or Adrien, she quickly set them to work on her boxes along with the few pieces of furniture she wanted to keep. The rest would be donated to a local charity, which would pick them up later that day. She had the boys take up the few heavier boxes while she and Alya tackled the smaller ones, taking turns to the van so none of her belongings went unguarded for long.

An hour later, they placed the last of her things in the van and slammed the doors shut.

Adrien grabbed the keys from Nino and jingled them, gesturing for Alya to join him in the van.

"Hey, Nino, we'll meet you and Mari at your place."

She'd been set up by the sneakiest sneak, and she would make him pay for it later.


End file.
